White Day
by red.masenko
Summary: Are you feeling alright? You're glaring more than usual." "I'm fine. Let's go." One moment he was about to hug Sakura, the next, he went flying across the room with a bloody nose. "Dobe. Run." SasukeXSakura. Others if you squint. Some crack.


This is the sequel to 'It's a Secret'. I'm gonna split it up into two or more chapters…

Enjoy… and please, REVIEW!!

But ah… one thing… Some small Lee bashing. I love him but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to write some jealousy in. And this is slight crack (making fun of Sasuke, as usual).

…………………………………………………………….

Yes, the same disclaimer applies. I do _not _own Naruto, nor do I own Sasuke or Kakashi-sempai or Shikamaru or anyone else Kishimoto-sama created. Now that you mention it…

…………………………………………………………….

'Normal' Talking

'_Italic' Thoughts_

'_**Bold' Inner thoughts or conscience. **_

…………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 1 – Run, Dead-Last, Run.**

"Marry me, Uchiha-san!!"

"Can I have my present?"

"No, it's my present!"

"Sasuke-kun bought it for ME!"

"No he didn't!"

"It's MINE!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Sasuke let out a long sigh.

This was just like Sakura had predicted. A horde of fan girls had been following him around all morning, screaming and yelling. Asking him for a present or wanting to marry him. He let out another sigh. _'Will this day ever end?' _ Oh, but it will be worse tomorrow… much worse. For tomorrow, was White Day.

Starting at about 5 in the morning, there will be a long line formed at his door step all the way to the end of the Uchiha district. And that's saying something. Seeing as the Uchiha district was the largest, no to mention most deserted, part of Konoha. Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and smirked.

'_Well, something good has to some out of tonight, right'?_ Sasuke thought to himself. '_Yes, tonight… An early White Day present.' _

'_**Unless you chicken out, bastard'. Said his conscience.**_

'_You know, I should ask Sakura for a way to send you to hell'._

'_**Tsk tsk tsk, chicken ass. If I go to hell, I'm taking your soul with me.'**_

'_Whatever, I don't care.'_

'_**Is that so? You sure seem to care when I say **_**Saaakkkkuuuraaa**_**.'**_

Sasuke flinched at the tone of voice he heard in his very own head.

'_Yeah, I _don't _care! Now piss of before I make you.'_

'_**Hn. Like you could.' **_Said his conscience but left none the less. To where, he didn't know. Sasuke realized that he was practically at his door so he took out his keys. Opening the door, he felt a sense of happiness. Sakura should be home. _Should. _But that doesn't mean that she was. Knowing her, she was still at the hospital, healing more people than her body could handle.

Ever since they got together, Sakura made it a habit of staying at the Uchiha mansion. It was easier for her, as it was closer to the hospital than her own home, which was on the other side of the village. And it was better for Sasuke. With Sakura, it was easier for him to get a good night sleep. Not have those nightmares, that haunted him since the massacre, assault him.

Sasuke took his shoes of and walked through the house towards the kitchen. He could smell something delicious and figured it was about time to eat anyway. He was right. On the kitchen table was a plate with Tokatsu with rice, a bowl of beef ramen, tomatoes, and a note. Sasuke picked up the note and smiled.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm currently at the hospital, there was some emergency… when isn't there._

_Ino is holding a White Day party tonight at six at her house. We're both invited._

_I should be home at around five, so be ready. All your clothes are on the bed._

_See you soon._

_P.S. Eat your meal before it gets cold._

_Love You,_

_Sakura._

'Hn.' Sasuke said to himself. He hated parties. In his eyes, they were just a sore excuse to get drunk. Well, it _was _a sore excuse, seeing as shinobi weren't allowed to get drunk, lest their awareness and reaction get dimmed, which puts them into a dangerous situation. _'That doesn't stop that damn Hokage, does it?' _

'_**You know, you're being incredibly rude!' **_

'_You again? Piss of!'_

'_**Whatever.'**_

Sasuke sighed and sat down to eat. It was good. He knew that Sakura made the food herself, even if she had no time. He started eating and smiled. The food was good, really good. _'Good thing I chose her.'_

'_**Chose her for what?'**_

Sasuke ignored that little comment as he finished his food. He looked up at the clock. 5:30. _'She said she would be home at 5. She's never usually late.' _He though as he went out of the kitchen and towards the front door. As soon as he got there, the door opened, revealing a rather tired looking Sakura. As soon as she saw Sasuke, she smiled.

"Welcome home." Sasuke said, though he didn't smile. Sakura frowned as she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said and Sasuke looked at her with a hint of surprise.

"For what?"

"For keeping you waiting." Sasuke smirked as he walked up to her and pinned her to the wall. Sakura let out a small gasp but didn't struggle.

"Well, it was rather rude. I think you should be punished for that, ne?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I have to get ready. The party starts in half an hour." Sakura said as she got out of Sasuke's grip and made her way to the stairs, ignoring his growl but smiling all the same. He changes so much over the years. No longer was he the stoic emotionless bastard he left them (at least not in front of her). He changed, for her. Sakura didn't lose her smile as she entered the bedroom and began getting ready.

…………………………………………………………….

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned as he sat on their bed, waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready. Seriously how long did it take? They were about to head off to Ino's White Day party that she organized on really short notice. But hey, that's Ino for you.

Sasuke wasn't one for parties or crowds but Sakura had really wanted to go and after all in some ways he guessed this affected all of them. And they were all friends. Though more so to Sakura.

"Alright Mr. impatient" Sakura said as she came out, her pink hair was put up in a rather elegant and messy bun pinned back with a black pearl clip.

She looked beautiful in her black silk kimono, with cherry blossoms going from bottom to knee height, and the sleeves were embroidered with golden thread. Around her waist was a golden obi with red thread. The only make up she wore was black eye liner and mascara that perfectly outlined her stunning emerald eyes.

Sasuke was lost for words. She was stunning to him, absolutely beautiful.

'_Hm… Pretty. Very Pretty.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_**Close your mouth, you moron. You're gonna start drooling soon.' **_Said his conscience. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that.

"You look… very… nice." Sasuke said. Sakura walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Why? Because I complemented you?"

"No, you're just glaring way more than usual."

"Hn."

"You're sick, aren't you?"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." Sakura said, still not convinced.

"Good. Lets go." Sasuke grabbed her arm and they both disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

…………………………………………………………….

It was noisy, really noisy. You could hear Naruto screaming about ramen, Gai and Kakashi arguing and Lee professing his love to Sakura, grabbing her hand, pulling her closer and closer and clo… Hold On! Not HIS Sakura! The room froze. Everyone froze except for Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura let out a breath while Sasuke walked up to her.

"Thanks." She said, leaning onto his shoulder. "Though I have to ask… how did you do it?" Sasuke turned to her and she nodded. Right, Sharingan. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura, facing Lee.

It all happened very fast. One moment he was about to hug Sakura, the next, he went flying across the room with a bloody nose.

"_Don't _do that again." Sasuke said, moving back towards Sakura.

"Teme! Didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah Forehead, when did you arrive. Oh, hello Sasuke."

"Dobe… _Ino_."

"Don't worry, I'm _so_ over you. Actually, I have someone better." Sakura let out a laugh at the comment her best friend just made. Someone better… yeah right.

"Something funny, billboard brow?" Ino asked.

"Actually yeah. Are you telling me that you think Shikamaru is better then Sasuke. I mean, I love Shikamaru, he's almost like a brother to me but… he's lazy. I can't even imagine what he is like in bed." That said, there was a huge amount of spluttering and coughing and A LOT of glaring when Naruto, still being in their presence, laughed at that little comment and spat out all his drink right on to the stoic Uchiha's face. Actually, he wasn't that stoic anymore.

"Dobe. Run." And let the games begin.

…………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1 is DONE! Ah, sorry sorry ^^'  
I'll try to do the next one soon.


End file.
